The present invention is an improvement to a vertical storage conveyor type apparatus used for parking or storing automobiles and the like. Prior art examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,321; 3,547,281; and 3,656,608, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The vertical conveyors have two independent, vertical frames, as well as beams and struts connecting the frames, and an independent conveyor assembly connected to each frame. Each vertical conveyor has an endless compression chain formed of a plurality of rigid, compression links pivotally connected together with joint pins to form an endless vertical chain. Rollers or wheels are mounted at each end of the joint pin and are constrained to move only within a vertical guide channel.
A plurality of pickup members are journalled in a spaced apart generally upright, but slightly pivotal relationship, and attached to a pickup drive chain. The compression members engage a compression link joint pin of the pickup chain when the chain is rotated by the motor. The pickup members are guided by a stationary cam surface and engage the pins to lift the compression links. In the prior art patents, the bottom sprocket was the drive sprocket with the load carried by the upper sprocket creating slack in the non-driven side of the pickup chain.
In some of the prior art designs, such as manufactured by some Japanese companies, a motor for driving the conveyors is located near the top of the device. It has been found that the motor is better placed in the lower vertical half of the device.
Additionally, some prior art designs did not allow smooth movement of moving parts. For example, in one design the attachment and support for the top transfer guide to the top of the fixed tower structure included vertical captive slides with Bellville washers providing a friction force to counteract the vertical weight of the top transfer guide. This arrangement did not allow sufficient adjustment or smoothness of movement. It would be desirable to dampen the motion of the guide.
In some prior art designs, the bottom transfer guide was supported by tie rods to control the lateral movement. A spring support offset the vertical weight of the transfer guide. As the pans rotated through the bottom transfer guide, there was vertical movement of the guide. Without any means for damping, a vibration and jerking motion occurred. It would therefore be desirable to dampen the motion of the guide.
Also, when the tower was stopped, a service brake prevented rotation of the compression chains. A positive locking means is therefore desirable to prevent movement of the compression chain while people are ingressing and egressing the bottom area of the tower.
In the copending parent application, the frame has a vertically extending first frame section and a vertically extending second frame section spaced apart from the first frame section. Each load support has a first and second end and is capable of holding a load to be conveyed in a loop. Each load support is movably mounted at the first and second ends to the first and second frame sections. As one support is conveyed upwardly, another support is conveyed downwardly so that the supports pass one another at a predetermined, spaced apart horizontal distance which defines a support spacing.
A first conveyor is mounted to the first frame section for conveying a first end of the supports. A second conveyor is mounted to the second frame section for conveying a second end of the supports. A mounting member extends in the support spacing, and includes a motor mounted thereto. The motor drives the first and second conveyors. The motor includes a first drive shaft which connects the motor to the first conveyor and a second drive shaft which connects the motor to the second conveyor.
In accordance with the invention disclosed in the copending parent application, first and second frame sections are supportingly connected to each other with a plurality of connecting members rigidly attached at respective ends thereof to first and second frame sections. One of the connecting members extends between first and second frame sections in the support spacing. The mounting member is mounted to one connecting member between first and second frame sections. The motor mounting member is suspended from one connecting member substantially centrally between the frame sections.
Although the motor mounting point between the frame sections and to the frame sections is advantageous, it is also desirable to further improve the drive transmission, pickups and associated equipment. For example, it is desirable to reduce the tendency for the pickup chain to stretch and have slack during a quick reversal in rotation such as occurs in prior art towers where the lower sprocket was driven. When the pickup chain was reversed, the claim tightens quickly, creating great forces. It would also be desirable to ensure that the pickup arms are oriented so that each arm engage respective shafts of the compression chain in a more exact manner. Additionally, it would be desirable if each pickup arm could be disassembled from the unit without disturbing the orientation of the pickup and compression chains.